


Brothers

by Iz_SimonCat



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: M/M, Oasis
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 04:31:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8518576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iz_SimonCat/pseuds/Iz_SimonCat





	

**Chapter One**

Liam瞪着远处那个人。虽然他总是一脸恶狠狠的拽样，但是他很少露出这种毫不掩饰的仇恨。

“别冲动。”Noel说。虽然他的脸上也是刻骨的仇恨。他们瞪着的是他们的父亲。“无论他一会儿要干嘛或者说了什么，都不要理他。”

“我要杀了他。”Liam说。“操！”他忽然就爆发了，嘴巴里吐出一大串脏话，“肮脏的王八羔子一个只会打女人的软蛋下流又——你他妈的放开我！”最后一句是冲着Noel喊的。

“冷静点！”Noel叫道，手臂圈着Liam的腰，阻止他冲出去痛揍那个混蛋。“我叫你不要理他！”

“——以为你还能从我这里拿到一分钱吗你个老不死的杂种你该回去吊死你自己我祝你屁眼被操烂——”Liam的嘴里吐出一串又一串肮脏的咒骂。Noel死死地抱住他的腰，把他往后拖去。Liam很想用手肘砸在Noel的鼻梁上然后冲出去杀死那个混蛋——真的杀死，无论是砸烂他的头还是用刀片一点点折磨他直到让他痛苦地死去——但Noel的力气出奇地大。他最终还是被拖回了房间里。远处那个男人瞪着他们。Liam在他的脸上看到再也熟悉不过的厌恶与恶毒，只是这回里面又多了一份贪婪。

 

**Chapter Two**

“你好这里是Gallagher家庭重聚热线，你希望和你的爸爸重聚吗？”

“滚。如果我再见到你，我会打断你的腿。”Liam说，然后摔烂了电话。

 

**Chapter Three**

“你干嘛要拦着我？”Liam说。

“他是个王八蛋，不值得。”Noel说。

“不值得？”Liam咬牙，“一个折磨了老妈——折磨了我们全家这么多年的恶棍，然后我连揍他一顿都不行？”

“你现在在一个世界知名的乐队里，你应该考虑一下你行为的后果。”

“去你妈的后果！”Liam咆哮起来。“你以为我会考虑这些狗屁？嗯！？我告诉你，老子不关心！”

“你应该关心！”Noel的声音也提高了，“你以为我不想揍他吗？你以为我在袒护他吗？那个每天只会打他的老婆，打我，然后开始打你的混蛋？”

Liam挑起了眉毛，声音嘲讽不已：“噢噢！Noel生气了！Noel很带种哦！！——但是你不敢！你不敢去教训他，你甚至不敢让我去！”

“闭嘴！”

“Noel大圣人！”Liam继续嘲讽道，“你把他放走了，你也是个软蛋——”

“闭嘴！”Noel终于忍无可忍，“你以为我不想教训他吗？你看看你，脾气比下水道还要臭，每天除了喝酒就是惹祸，永远不知道自己在干嘛。你这个样子和他有什么区别？”

Liam一副恨不得把Noel分尸的表情。

Noel继续吼道：“我努力工作，管理乐队，写歌，录音，巡演——我们已经挣了很多很多的钱，已经闻名全世界，已经能让我们的老妈不再担心生计，已经从那个混蛋身边逃走了。然后他一出现，连一句话都没说，你马上就炸了——想想明天的小报会说什么——我们这几年做的就是让他不再能影响我们的生活，而你——”

“我不会忘记的。”Liam忽然没头没脑地插了一句。

Noel忽然就闭上了嘴巴。他还是怒火冲天，但显然平静了很多。

“我爱你。”Liam说。

一个还余怒未消的人说这句话真的很可笑。Gallagher的家庭永远不会有正常的亲密关系，或者是正常的情绪表达。他们几乎从不哀伤，从不温柔，也从未有过任何细腻与关爱。他们童年被同一个恶棍摧毁，然后又都变成了目中无人的狂徒。他们同样憎恨外人，同时互相仇恨，然而又知道他们不可分割。他们能为任何事情吵起来，但那个晚上他们永远都不会忘记。

“我也爱你，”Noel说，“你这个油嘴滑舌的杂种。”

 

**Chapter Four**

Noel终于爬回了他的房间里，满脸的鲜血。他的鼻子被打断了。如果不是他闪的快，那个混蛋另一只手里的刀就会插进他的眼睛里。还好他手边有个啤酒瓶。他把那个混蛋砸晕了，但玻璃碴子也扎了他一手。

他还不够强壮。他才十三岁，还不够高，还不够有力，但是已经足够让那个恶棍，他的父亲，把怒火从他的母亲身上转移到他这里。棍棒，拳脚，刻毒的咒骂，就像是例行公事一样，而且越来越密集。

活下去，Noel想。只要活下去，再过几年，他就可以杀了他的父亲。

“你为什么不离开他呢？”Noel问过他的母亲，“因为如果我们再不走，总有一天我会杀了他。”

“天啊Noel，你不值得为了一个混蛋去坐牢。”他的母亲说。但是她完全没有理解他的意思。

活下去，Noel想。只要他能活下去，他就可以选择杀了他的父亲，或者是逃走，无论是自己还是带上任何人。

“你为什么不逃走呢？”Liam问，从床铺上下来。

“哦，你还没睡着。”Noel说。“我眼睛看不清，我以为你没发现。”

“脑震荡，这很正常。”Liam说。一个八岁的小孩知道这些实在有些奇怪，“你的鼻子也断了。”

“第二次了。”Noel说，“痛得老子简直要尿出来了。”

“你为什么不逃走呢？”Liam又问了一次。

“还不行，还要再过几年……”Noel停了一下，他的鼻子实在是太痛了。

“为什么？”

“因为如果我逃走了，他就会开始打你了。”Noel说。“我恨他。”

“我也恨他，”Liam说，“这样下去，他要么把妈妈打死，要么把你打死。”

Noel漫不经心地哼了一声。他的眼睛还是没法聚焦，所以他把手伸了出去。Liam熟练地开始把玻璃碴子拔出来，帮他包扎。

“喂，哥。”Liam说。Noel有些惊讶，毕竟Liam从来不叫他哥哥。“我们应该逃走，越快越好。”

“我知道。”Noel说。

“无论哪里都比这里好。”Liam说，“去他妈的上学和白领办公室。我们以后要挣钱——要挣大钱——多到银行账户里有几千万，有辆劳斯莱斯，发条手表，把曼城足球队买下来什么的。”

Noel瞥了Liam一眼。“你怎么知道我们会有劳斯莱斯？”

“我就是知道。”Liam说。

Noel看着他的弟弟。同样是Gallagher式的浓厚眉毛，厚重的双眼皮，蓝绿色的眼睛。他现在还算是个清秀的小孩，但是已经可以看出他之后会有多么不可一世。

“嗯，我们会挣很多很多的钱。”

“而且还会举世闻名。”Liam肯定地说，“然后我们就可以永远不用担心，而且我们也永远不会分开了。”

Noel终于忍不住笑起来。Liam用一块脏兮兮的手帕把他脸上的血擦掉。Liam的动作很粗鲁，把他的鼻骨弄的更痛，但Noel一点都不介意。

“喂，”Liam皱眉，“我可不是开玩笑的。”

这根本就不算什么承诺。十三岁和八岁的男孩根本不知道什么是承诺。但是Noel知道至少他现在有了一个在杀人和逃跑之外又多了一个选项。

“我知道，”Noel看着他八岁的弟弟，“我不会忘记的。"

“我也不会。”Liam说。

  
**End**


End file.
